1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two (2)-wheel vehicle and a four (4)-wheel vehicle are generally provided with a battery pack for starting their engines.
A lead (Pb) storage battery is generally used (or utilized) as the battery pack for starting an engine.
The pack of the lead storage battery is sealed by ultrasonic welding to reduce (e.g., prevent) moisture permeation.
However, a structure formed by the ultrasonic welding makes it difficult to disassemble the pack when repair work on the pack is performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.